


Свадьбы так не работают

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: — Ну так что… хочешь замуж?





	Свадьбы так не работают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Not How You Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947929) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2017

Стив подозрительно долго не выходил из офиса. Уже как минимум час Дэнни наблюдал из-за своего стола, как Стив сосредоточенно хмурится, глядя на лист бумаги, и усердно что-то на нем строчит. Он записывал несколько слов, потом зачеркивал, потом записывал снова. Время от времени его губы двигались или он мотал головой.

Дэнни пытался не обращать на это особого внимания, но, честно говоря, начинал беспокоиться. Увидев, как Стив отправил в урну очередной скомканный лист, он решил, что пора выяснить, над чем тот работает.

Постучав в открытую дверь, Дэнни остановился в проходе и оперся плечом на косяк. Стив не сразу поднял голову, зато поднял палец, жестом прося подождать. Наконец, дописав, он перевел взгляд на Дэнни.

— Хорошо, что ты зашел. Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Поговорить со мной ? О чем?

— О том, над чем я тут думал. Я осознал проблему только сегодня утром во время пробежки и, кажется, смог ее решить. Хотел поделиться с тобой результатами.

Стив встал из-за стола вместе с листом, подошел к Дэнни и вручил тому свои записи. По его лицу расползлась широкая улыбка. Дэнни посмотрел на лист и прочитал:

~~Стив Дж. Уильямс~~

~~Стив Дж. Макгарретт-Уильямс~~

~~Стив Дж. Уильямс-Макгарретт~~

~~Стив Дж. Мак-Уильямс~~

Дэнни Э. Макгарретт

Последняя строчка была обведена, и рядом стояла пометка "идеально". Разинув рот, Дэнни перечитал еще раз и поднял на Стива тяжелый взгляд.

— Стивен. Что это?

Стив посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и раздражения.

— По-моему, ответ вполне очевиден.

— Не умничай. Тебе это совсем не идет, хоть ты и уверен в обратном. Да, ответ очевиден, но поправь, если я ошибаюсь: разве мы не должны обручиться, прежде чем решать, кто возьмет чью фамилию?

Стив прикусил губу.

— Видимо, я забыл сказать тебе про субботу?

— Про субботу? Что будет в субботу?

— Я запланировал нашу свадьбу в отеле "Роял Гавайи".

На мгновение Дэнни застыл в шоке и молча пялился на него с яростью, выпучив глаза.

— Что значит — запланировал нашу свадьбу? Нельзя просто взять и запланировать свадьбу, Стив. Люди так не делают. Свадьба планируется месяцами — после того, как ты сделал предложение. Ты не можешь ни с того ни с сего решить, что в субботу у тебя будет свадьба. Когда ты вообще успел?

— Ну, я помогал Коно с ее приготовлениями и…

— И что? Подумал: "О, я тоже так хочу"?

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, глуповато улыбаясь.

— Ага. То есть поначалу я просто убивал время, но однажды вечером немного перебрал, а на следующее утро проснулся, и все уже было устроено.

Дэнни продолжал прожигать его взглядом.

— И когда ты собирался сказать об этом мне?

— Сначала я вообще не собирался. Я хотел все отменить. Но мне сказали, что возврата денег не будет, так что я подумал: раз уж все оплачено, почему бы нам не пойти до конца.

На лице Стива отражались трепет и незамутненная надежда.

— Ну так что… хочешь замуж?

Дэнни потер лоб рукой. Невероятно. Только Стив мог запланировать чертову свадьбу, а уже потом делать предложение. Только он, и, конечно, после этого ему хватало наглости смотреть на Дэнни как щенок, который боялся, что его сейчас выпнут за дверь. Чтоб его.

— Фамилию менять я не буду. Ты уже взял напрокат смокинги?

Стив открыл рот и хлопнул глазами. Его удивление выглядело комично.

— Э-э… Да. Тебе нужно примерить свой.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Займусь этим во время обеда. Что со свидетельством о браке? Надо успеть его оформить. Если ты, конечно, не использовал одну из своих ниндзя-уловок, чтобы подделать мою подпись.

Стив быстро помотал головой.

— Нет. Все бумаги у меня дома.

— Тогда заеду к тебе вечером. Можешь приготовить ужин, и я заполню свою часть. А утром первым делом подашь документы. Кольца есть?

— Да.

— Покажешь. Что попало я носить не буду. Это мой второй брак, Стивен, и я хочу хорошее кольцо. Ты все понял?

Стив ошеломленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дэнни, вздохнув. — О квартирном вопросе и медовом месяце поговорим позже. А сейчас мне нужно немного кофеина и не меньше пяти таблеток аспирина, а то голова начала болеть.

Он развернулся на пятках и направился к выходу. Возле двери он услышал, как Стив за спиной сказал: "Я люблю тебя", оглянулся и увидел его с широченной улыбкой на лице. До сих пор не верилось, что Дэнни согласился выйти за эту дубину. Так глупо и безрассудно, и так в духе Стива. Но в то же время — так правильно, что в это очень даже верилось.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Дэнни открыл дверь, но внезапно его осенило. Он остановился, снова повернулся и ткнул в Стива пальцем.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал: одного развода с меня достаточно. Мы сделаем этот брак успешным, или я тебя убью.

Стив фыркнул.

— Конечно, Дэнно.

— Я серьезно. Рискни, и сам увидишь, что случится.

Внезапно на лице Стива мелькнуло осознание, что он, возможно, откусил больше, чем мог проглотить. Дэнни ухмыльнулся. Все-таки выйти за него — хорошее решение.

— Скоро увидимся, детка, — сказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
